Lithium ion batteries present a rechargeable electrochemical storage technology. Due to the electrochemical potential and theoretical capacity provided by the lithium ion batteries, the technology shows promise in large-scale energy storage systems such as those in automotive applications regarding electrification of the drivetrain and providing stationary storage solutions to enable effective use of renewable sources of energy. The energy density of conventional lithium ion batteries may not be able to meet the demand in next-generation applications.
Coating the surface of cathode materials with electrochemically inert oxides has been considered as an effective method to improve the electrochemical performance of lithium ion batteries, however cycling stability is not improved in some cases. Lithium-rich manganese layered oxides, or LRMO, show a high specific capacity (i.e., >280 mAh g−1) and a high operating voltage. Although LRMO cathode materials have the potential to meet the energy-demanding requirements of mobile electronic devices and electrified vehicles, however, LRMO exhibits poor cycling performance, inferior rate capability, and voltage fade.